wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Genesis
Jess, known publicly as , is a member of the Travelers. Personality Skitter guessed that Jess is lonely based on her expressions . She further noted that Jess did not seem like a very good actor.Monarch 16.13 With the help of her friends and hobbies, Jess was able to compartmentalize her life, helping her get through the day. However, when she gained her powers, the walls she used to support herself became unstable, the lines between fantasy violence and boring reality were blurred.Xexilf:'''Cauldron have been working with this for a long while, and even they only have vague statistics and some hints. If it were as simple as "think of what you want while drinking the vial".... Mentality may play a role. But its far from a clear connection. '''Wildbow: There is a connection though. ... Jess was good at compartmentalizing her life, facing reality and entertaining fiction with monsters and superheroes in good measure. Now the lines between reality and dream are blurred, she has everything she secretly wanted for herself, and little else... - Comment by Wildbow on Sufficient Velocity Appearance Jess is described as an average-looking, wheelchair-bound girl with a mop of auburn hair.Snare 13.4 Her legs were thin, atrophied as a result of how long she'd been in the wheelchair. Abilities and Powers Jesse's power is tied to sleep and activity. When she wakes up after being asleep she has no 'charge' with which to summon her construct. She must remain awake for a while to "recharge" her ability.Snare 13.10 To actually create and summon her construct she has to fall asleep, creating a new body and controling it while her own body sleeps. The new bodies can take many forms and possess powers of their own, but using her power is easier the more "biologically stable" the body she makes is.As far as I'm aware, people tend to imagine that Genesis can be anything. In reality, she has a few seconds of half-asleep thinking to form concrete mental pictures, before her (dead; disconnected from outside/Eden resources) passenger steps in and fills in the remainder of the blanks. This is why she has a tendency to go for bulkier, simple constructions. Giant crab-men and armored knights, or tentacle-limbed monstrosities. She can do complex things (jelly prison for Shatterbird, water-suction/spitting slug), but these complexities tend to come with a vastly lower/weaker construction and core stats for the creation. - Comment by wildbow on Reddit Stable in this case means creating a form that could reasonably exist, with functional biological functions and similar, :If she just go for simpler construct it gets stronger "stats", can't she just go for some very simple construct that has very basic superpowers like invulnerability, super strength and regen and because the base stats would be very high she would be at something like Alexandria level? Any powers she gives the creation have to be workable at a physical level. She can't grant superpowers, except in the sense that you could have a given quality by virtue of physical construction. Flight is fine if she has a built in air-jet or aerodynamic frame. Invincibility isn't possible, but a stone skinned exterior is. - Comment by Wildbow on Spacebattles forms outside of real world biology, while more useful, are consequently weaker. Once she activates her power, she has a set amount of time to visualize the form she wants to use, complete with any organs or mechanisms to allow for special abilities. Failure to include vital organs means her power will drain her reserves, while other forms may lack the ability to move properly if she doesn't pay attention to limbs and the like. It takes her at least two minutes to produce a new form.“Genesis here. What?” "Mannequin en route to my territory for some kind of revenge against me for our last fight. How fast can you pull a body together?” "Two minutes.” “He’ll be there in five. Clear people out of the way, and put together a form that can take a beating and hamper him.” "On it.” ... Mannequin stood in the center of the road, his back to us. Half a dozen of my people were lying on the road, unconscious or dead. I couldn’t see any blood. There were a couple more people in nearby buildings that had fallen as well. How had he reached them? Why hadn’t Genesis and Sierra been able to get everyone out? A quiet horror ran through me like ice water. Genesis, too, was on the road, in the process of dissolving. She’d taken on the form of something like a stegosaurus crossed with a scorpion, all brawn and armor plating, with a long, prehensile, wickedly spiked tail. He’d beaten her. - Excerpt from Snare 13.3 Her creations faded when she woke up.Snare 13.5 History Background She was in a wheelchair since she was four. Jess was a member of a professional-level video game team on Earth Aleph. When the Simurgh attacked Madison, WI on Earth Bet, she took several buildings from Earth Aleph - including the building Jess was in - which left her stranded on Earth Bet with her friends. After Francis found a suitcase full of Cauldron superhero serum, they each took one except for Noelle and Oliver who only took half a dose. Story Start She traveled to Brockton Bay with the rest of the Travelers. She assisted in the villainous team up agains Lung and the ABB. She was deployed with Trickster and Tattletale. Tattletale was able to intuit her power. Post-Leviathan Fought alongside the Undersiders against the Slaughterhouse Nine. Genesis provided assistance in guarding Skitter's territory but was not able to stop Mannequin's retalitory strike. She later tried to put out the fires when Burnscar showed up to tag in. Used a specialized form to capture Shatterbird. Post-Slaughterhouse Nine Dealt with the members of the Dragonflight, though several of her forms were shot by a sub orbital laser model, this was likely the Astaroth-Nidhug. Post-Echidna Returned to Earth Aleph, she did not seem to keep in contact with her former friends. Gold Morning She was requisitioned for the final push and would create a giant image of the Counterpart to break the spirit of The Warrior.Speck 30.6 Trivia *Jess took Cauldron vial F-1-6-1-1, ‘Deus’, the same vial as the Siberian's MasterDiscussion with Wildbow on RPG.net. Quotes :"A world that was awesome in the truer sense of the word, greater in so many respects. In a metaphorical sense, the peaks were higher, the valleys lower, works of art more artful, extremes more… extreme. It wasn't a good thing. Make the mountains twice as tall and the chasms twice as deep, and things start crumbling." - Jess to her team members.Migration 17.8 Site Navitation Category:Females Category:Villains Category:The Travelers Category:Master Category:Vial Cape Category:Characters Category:Worm Characters